A Song by the Ocean
by Desty-Kalit
Summary: Arthur and Michelle have feelings for one another, but they feel uncomfortable to even touch each other. Though what happens when they get the chance to be even closer?


The ocean water felt nice and warm on Arthur's feet, the breeze softly ruffled his shaggy blonde hair, his usually pale skin was slightly tanned from the sun. Next to him sat a girl who whose skin was an enticing dark color . A sunhat sat on her head it's ribbons flapping behind it and the ruffles of her blue dress fluttered slightly. He could not help but stare at her as her brown eyes looked out over the ocean. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I do apologize." He mumbled as he pulled his arm away.

The two sat in awkward silence. Arthur felt irritated that a perfectly romantic moment had been ruined as quickly as that. Why did Michelle have to be so prudent every time he made a move. If her wishes were not to be touched then he had to be the gentlemen and respect them.

Arthur got up and brushed the sand off his pants and walked back to his small vacation home he had rented for the time being. He entered the house and picked up a classical guitar that was resting near a couch. He came out on the porch and sat down on a wooden chair. He strummed his guitar gently. The music made him forget about his frustrations. He leaned back in the chair and gazed at the palm trees, their leaves seemed so inviting. He closed his eyes taking in not just the music of the guitar but of nature itself. He could hear the ocean and the chirp of birds as they flitted around the palm trees.

The island of Seychelles was much more enjoyable than that of England. Here it was always warm and green, while England was cold and rained far too much.

Arthur had been delighted when an invitation had come in the mail inviting him to Seychelles. What mostly made him excited was the person who had sent it. Even though he had not gotten to see Michelle in a while, but he had never once forgotten his affections for the girl.

He loved everything about her from her long dark brown hair to her bubbly laugh. Just thinking about her made him want to sing.

He had written a song just for her but he was never willing to share it.

Arthur's voice joined in with the surrounding sounds.

Meanwhile a certain girl was passing by. Michelle knew she had hurt Arthur's feelings. She just had felt uncomfortable when he had touched her like that. She placed her hand where his arm had been moments before she had pushed it away.

Michelle had to apologize to him, it was the least she could do for him. As she came towards the vacation home the sound of singing accompanied by a guitar reached her ears. She crouched underneath the porch and listened in. She had no idea he had that sort of talent. It slightly intrigued her. Michelle pulled herself up and peeked at the porch. Arthur had a very contented look on his face, he seemed oblivious to his surroundings. Michelle wanted to get a bit closer so she managed to crawl up onto the porch. She sat down and told herself she would leave once he was done. Except she could not bring herself to leave.

Arthur dropped his guitar and almost fell over when he finally noticed that he was not alone.

"Michelle? You startled me." Arthur said as he checked to make sure his guitar was okay.

Michelle snickered at his expense.

"Didn't mean to startle you, but you play very well." She said sincerely.

"Well thank you I suppose." Arthur thanked her shyly.

"What was that you were singing anyway? I've never heard it before." Michelle asked curiously.

"Just a little something I wrote, it is nothing really." Arthur said as he turned away to hide the fact his cheeks were turning a tinge of pink.

"Do you think you could sing something else?" Michelle asked.

Arthur agreed to her request, tuned up his guitar, and started to play. He sang and once again he was lost in the music except this time he had someone with him.

By the time Arthur had stopped playing the sun had already gone down considerably. He asked Michelle if she wanted to take a walk on the beach again before it got dark. She agreed and off they went.

The sand was smooth as always as his feet walked across it. It made him wonder how Michelle's hand would feel in his. Too bad for him he had promised to keep a one foot distance away from her. Arthur sighed as he remembered his irritation with the whole no physical contact rule.

Michelle on the other hand did in fact feel like holding hands. When she had invited him to her country it was because she had wanted to see him again, but the idea of him touching her in any way was too much for her to handle. Now the idea of maybe just holding his hand was quite appealing even if it was awkward. She reached out her hand and took his. She clasped it tightly and hoped he would not pull away.

Arthur was surprised when he felt Michelle's hand grab his, but he found no need to complain. Even if it was not much just holding her hand was all he needed from her. Apparently Michelle was not as uncaring as she tried to make herself out to be.

"Arthur do you think you could play by the ocean instead tomorrow?" Michelle asked.

"Certainly love, but what if I get sand in my guitar?" Arthur said.

"Then don't get sand in it idiot!" Michelle said catching on that he had been messing with her. "Unless you use it to make a sandcastle it's not going to get sand in it. Jeez you're so uppish."

Arthur could not help but chuckle a bit at her remarks, especially at the sandcastle bit.

"Well we could make a sand castle if you want, but I wasn't planning to use a guitar." Arthur said playfully.

Arthur took the moment to do what he had tried to do earlier he pulled Michelle closer and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder. This time however she did not push him away, instead she put her arm around his back right above his waist.

In just a short amount of time it would appear their complete lack of intimacy was all but gone. The two now sat side by side on the beach with Michelle's head leaning on Arthur's shoulder. The sky was turning darker and darker. Already some stars were starting to appear as night came.

Arthur had been telling stories about England and in return Michelle told him more about Seychelles. Then it went to talking about themselves. They found the more they shared, the more they felt closer, but it was starting to get dark.

"We should be getting back." Arthur suggested.

"Alright then." Michelle responded.

Arthur got up and held out his hand to help Michelle up.

"I can get up on my own you know." Michelle said as she took Arthur's hand anyway.

"Farewell till tomorrow." Arthur said.

The two of them went their separate ways.

Arthur came back to his vacation home as soon as he closed the door, a big grin appeared on his face. The day had gone better than he had initially thought it would.

The sun had barely risen, but Michelle was already waiting for Arthur. To pass the time she had been collecting tiny shells buried in the sand. She knew that he would not be coming early, but it had always been a habit to get up early. Getting up early meant she could enjoy every day longer.

She put the shells into a pile. Michelle then started building a small sandcastle decorated with the shells. When she finished the sand castle she leaned back to admire her work.

"I see you started without me." Arthur's voice remarked behind her.

Michelle decided to retort, "Well you took too long."

Michelle turned around to look at Arthur. A guitar case was slung over one of his shoulders. He had remembered his promise after all.

Arthur set the guitar down and crouched down next to Michelle. He then preceded to stick a British flag on top of the sandcastle.

"Hey, don't do that! You ruined it." Michelle protested.

"It's mine now so I can do what I want to it." Arthur teased her.

"You're so full of yourself." Michelle said as she pulled out the tiny flag and put a shell in its place. "There, it's mine again!" She said proudly.

Arthur took the flag back just to stick it back on top of the castle.

"Knock it off!" Michelle exclaimed.

She knew he was messing with her, but acting the way she was made it all the more entertaining. She toppled the sand castle.

"Now it is no one's." She mocked.

"Have it your way then." Arthur said as he took out his guitar.

He began to practice with it making sure that it sounded perfect. Once it sounded just right he began to sing. Michelle listened intently to Arthur. She was glad that she got the opportunity to be there with him.

When Arthur finished his performance he carefully set the guitar back into its case.

"So what now?" Michelle asked him eagerly.

"Well, we could have some fun." Arthur said.

Michelle got up and walked knee high into the ocean. Arthur followed her wondering what she could be planning. Michelle leaned down and splashed some water onto Arthur.

"Is this a proclamation of war dear?" Arthur said with a slight laugh.

"Yes." Michelle said bluntly.

Arthur smirked as he splashed back a good deal of water. He laughed at Michelle who was now soaking wet. In revenge she pushed him completely into the water.

"That's cheating!" He said jokingly.

"All is fair in love and war." Michelle said as she smiled.

As Michelle stepped back her foot lost its hold and she herself fell into the water. She sat up slightly and wrung out the water in her hair. She did not notice Arthur sneaking up on her. He hugged her tightly.

"Surprise attack." He whispered softly.

Arthur gave Michelle a kiss right on her lips. It had indeed taken her by surprise, especially the kiss. Once she registered what was going on she kissed Arthur back. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

They stayed that way for a while. Eventually they pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you Michelle." Arthur said sincerely.

"I love you too Arthur." Michelle said as she hugged him tightly.

All good things come to an end though and it was about time that Arthur went back to England. Michelle had come with him to the airport to see him off.

"Maybe you could come to England sometime." Arthur suggested.

"I'd love to." Michelle said as she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." He said as he embraced her.

"We will see each other again." She said reassuringly. "I'll visit soon."

"Farewell for now though." Arthur said.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

Michelle watched him till he was out of sight. She was sad to see him go but she was smiling. Yes, they would see one another again, she was sure of it.


End file.
